<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the Last of a Dying Breed by ShirubiSweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319811">You're the Last of a Dying Breed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirubiSweetie/pseuds/ShirubiSweetie'>ShirubiSweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, It's Not Easy, M/M, Telling the Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirubiSweetie/pseuds/ShirubiSweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Speaking of Paul and Rachel, I talked to her yesterday,” She started. “I want everyone to come out here for Sarah’s first birthday. She and Paul and Dad already said yes.”</p><p>“Becca,” Jacob sighed, glancing out over the lake. “I have school and stuff.”</p><p>“You don’t even know when,” Becca argued. “C’mon, Jake, we haven’t all been together in two years.”</p><p>Jacob shared a look with Edward over the phone. It wasn’t like he avoided visiting his sister, he missed her a lot, but Hawaii was known for being sunny all the time. Edward couldn’t go. And on top of that Becca was the only one who didn’t know about shape-shifters and vampires. Jacob and Edward could go to his dad’s for dinner with Rachel and Paul and it wouldn’t be odd that Edward didn’t eat, but Becca would be concerned if he didn’t eat anything the whole trip. She would also be concerned if he never went outside. </p><p>“We’ll think about it, Becca, alright?” Jacob asked with a sigh. “I’ll call you when we get back home.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Rachel Black/Paul Lahote, Rebecca Black/Solomon Finau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward slipped out of bed when he smelled cooking downstairs. </p><p>Jake was still fast asleep, snoring softly in their shared bed. Edward didn't want to wake him, so he snuck into the bathroom to brush his teeth before he headed downstairs to leave Jake to his sleeping in. </p><p>"Good morning, Edward," Carlisle greeted from the table where he was scrolling through news websites on his laptop. Esme was happily cooking away at the stove, a breakfast that smelled appealing, at least if he ate. </p><p>"I thought Jacob would be hungry before you leave," Esme explained. </p><p>"I'm sure he will be, he eats enough for both of us," Edward rolled his eyes, but kissed Esme on the cheek anyways. </p><p>"What time are you two leaving?" Carlisle asked. "The lake house in Michigan, right?"</p><p>"Our flight leaves at two," Edward said, glancing at the clock on the wall. Nearing 9 a.m. </p><p>"Surprising it's been two years already," Esme said, making up a plate and setting it aside. "Feels like just last week Carlisle and I were giving you away."</p><p>"I'm just thrilled you have a mate now," Carlisle said as he shut his laptop. </p><p>"Hard to find a mate when I've been gay for a century," Edward scoffed. "All that time and we could only get married two years ago."</p><p>"Guess you knew the right time," Carlisle smiled, getting up from the table and stepping over to Esme and giving her a kiss. "I have to get to work."</p><p>"Have a wonderful day, Love," Esme said, waving at him as he slipped out the door. </p><p>"Something smells awesome."</p><p>Edward turned as Jake strode into the kitchen. The shape-shifter kissed Esme on the cheek before taking the plate from her. </p><p>"You are the best, Esme," he said as he settled down at the table. </p><p>"Did you sleep well?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around Jacob's shoulders from behind, his warmth searing into his skin.</p><p>"I always do when you're home," Jacob mumbled, though he didn't know why because everyone in the house could hear. Maybe just out of habit. "You got home late last night."</p><p>"I didn't want to have to hunt while we were on our trip," Edward admitted, and he didn't, he wanted to spend as much time alone with Jacob as possible. </p><p>It was odd, because Edward had lived with vampires for so long, and having Jacob with him was like breathing new life and light into the dreary home. They tended to split their time, spending some nights in Jacob's childhood bedroom so he could help take care of his father, but if Edward went out hunting, Jacob anxiously awaited his return. </p><p>They mostly went hunting together, but there were times when Jacob couldn't accompany him. He often had to check on his dad, or he had college work or classes to worry about. While Edward had no desire to go to college again, already possessing a few degrees, he was excited that Jacob wanted to start his long journey of higher education. </p><p>"You're thinking," Jacob said, still wrapped in Edward's arms. The vampire stood upright, noticing Esme was no longer in the room and they were alone. He slipped into the chair that Carlisle had vacated, smiling softly. </p><p>"Just looking forward to spending a week with you," He said, gazing out the window at the woods. They didn't get a ton of time alone, not that it was a problem, really. They were used to giving everyone else time alone, but everyone else had been with their mates for so long. Emmett and Rosalie had an apartment in Seattle that they would flit off to on particularly rainy weekends from time to time, which was good because they were destructive and wild when they were together, nothing that Edward could block out with headphones. </p><p>Alice and Jasper were so gentle with each other. He had spoken to Jasper about it before, and he said it was overwhelming because he could feel and project his feelings onto Alice, which she would pour back at him. She was small and fierce, but so gentle, he had said. He said it was almost too much to be with Alice intimately, but the most alive he had felt since he was actually alive. </p><p>Carlisle didn't talk much about he and Esme, but they did enjoy weekends away frequently, even if it was just to a nearby cabin Esme designed. When Jacob had realized that he had imprinted on Edward, after months of spending time together, Carlisle had talked to him about marriage and consummation. Edward still held onto his old world views, even if he realized some time in his century of life that he was more into men than women, he still refused to have sex before marriage. </p><p>Jacob was a little whiny, but he respected it. </p><p>Emmett made a lot of jokes now that Edward just needed to get laid for so long and that's why he'd been so cranky for years. </p><p>"Will you go with me to Dad's before we head to the airport?" Jacob asked, getting up to take his plate to the sink. "He started a different medication yesterday and I want to check on him." </p><p>"Of course," Edward grinned at him as Alice came striding through the kitchen. She reached into the drawer and grabbed a towel. Edward was about to ask her what she was doing, but her mind told him she was having a very mundane vision of Rosalie spilling her nail polish on the coffee table in the living room after having decided to paint her nails. A moment later he heard Rosalie say 'oh, fuck' to herself in the living room, and Alice was gliding towards the mess. </p><p>"You know, sometimes I wish I had your freaky powers so I knew what was going on, but sometimes I'm pretty happy not knowing," Jacob said as he dried the plate and put it back in the cabinet. "I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" </p><p>"Gross," Rosalie said as she and Alice walked back into the kitchen. The blonde had a few bright red fingernails and a red splotch on her sweater. Alice grabbed an ice cube out of the freezer and wrapped it in the towel, where there wasn't polish, and handed it to Rosalie to hold on her sweater. </p><p>"Leech."</p><p>"Dog." </p><p>"Enough," Alice said lightly. Rosalie and Emmett weren't the biggest fans of Jacob, not trusting him right away, but Jacob had done nothing to betray their trust and it had settled to a soft dislike with frequent jabbing. "Let's go try and get that stain out and I'll finish painting your nails." </p><p>"Have fun, ladies," Jacob said, offering them a smug wave. "So, shower?" </p><p>"I'll join you," Edward said with a chuckle and a nod. </p>
<hr/><p>"Jakey!" Rachel exclaimed as she opened the door, prompting her brother to groan as she hugged him, and prompting Edward to chuckle. </p><p>"Rach, didn't know you'd be here," Jacob said, patting his sister on the back to signal she could let go. </p><p>"Dad called and said the fridge was leaking, he thought you were leaving today so he called us," she explained, motioning for him to follow. "C'mon in." </p><p>"Go on, Jakey," Edward said with a chuckle, and Jake glared at his husband for a moment before following his sister. </p><p>"We are leaving, I just wanted to come check in on Dad first," Jacob said, stooping to hug his dad in the living room. </p><p>"Make me sound old," Billy said, reaching out a hand to shake with Edward. "Thought you boys were off on a trip."</p><p>"We will be after here," Edward explained. He glanced up as Paul and Seth came out of the kitchen, a little dusty. </p><p>"I think I fixed the hose, Billy," Paul said as Seth sprinted at Jacob, throwing his arms around the taller man. "Hey, Jake, Edward." </p><p>Edward nodded back politely, watching Seth and Jake smile. It had been a little bit since they visited La Push, and Seth hadn't been over to the house in a long time since he was busy with school. </p><p>"Almost like I have kids again," Billy said, rolling towards the kitchen with Paul. </p><p>"Dad," Jacob groaned, rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Sit tight for a second," Billy said, waving them off as he and Paul headed into the kitchen to check on the appliance. </p><p>"So where are you two headed?" Rachel asked as she sat down in the arm chair. Jacob and Edward sat on opposite ends of the couch with Seth between them, the youngest beaming. </p><p>"Over to Michigan," Jacob shrugged. "The Cullens have a lake house there, thought we'd take a little anniversary trip." </p><p>"That's right, two years now," Rachel said, reaching out to push Jacob's shoulder. "Should I expect to be an aunt soon?" </p><p>"Rachel!" Jacob screeched, his face warming.</p><p>"No kids, just me," Seth said, sprawling out across their laps as Edward laughed. </p><p>"Oh, come on, I'd think you two would be looking to adopt sooner rather than later," Rachel said with an eye roll. </p><p>"We've kinda got our hands full here," Jacob said, motioning to the teen on his lap. In all honesty, they had discussed children a few times, but neither had a desire to see a child grow and live their life and have to outlive them. Edward was immortal, and as long as he was around Edward, so was Jacob. </p><p>"Will Alice help me find something for Leah's birthday?" Seth asked, tipping his head back where it was on Edward's leg so he could look at the vampire. </p><p>"I'm sure she would, give her a call," Edward nodded, and Seth grinned. </p><p>"Don't you boys have a flight to catch?" </p><p>The four in the living room turned to see Billy and Paul coming out of the kitchen, obviously done with whatever they were working on. Paul was drying his hands on a towel. </p><p>"Dad, I wanted to ask how you're doing on your new medication," Jacob said, shoving Seth's legs off of him. Seth rolled his eyes as he sat up, leaning against Edward's side. </p><p>"I'm fine, Jake," Billy rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, go enjoy your vacation. I'm sure Seth will be here annoying me when you get back." </p>
<hr/><p>"What's the occasion for first class?" Jacob asked as they settled into their seats. The center armrest didn't go up like he had hoped, but that was alright. They got enough stares in public with Edward being so pale and Jacob being so tall, on top of that they were usually holding hands. They could wait to cuddle until they got to the house. "We haven't flown first class since our honeymoon." </p><p>"We haven't <em>flown</em> since our honeymoon, Lovey" Edward said, raising a brow at Jacob as he pushed the bags up into the overhead compartment. "This is how I fly." </p><p>Jacob rolled his eyes, rolling the window cover down as Edward shut the overhead compartment and flopped into his own seat. </p><p>It was weird, their relationship. At first, Jacob didn't know why he was phasing. He and the rest of the pack patrolled, keeping an eye peeled for the vampires they knew had to be nearby. It hadn't been on purpose, but the Cullens were battling, practicing, and occasionally they accidentally crossed the line a few times. There was also a pasture that the property line split through, a pasture that Edward liked to read in. </p><p>Jacob had found him there one day, not crossing the line, but just leaning against a tree, reading. He had looked up at the wolf, raising a brow at him.</p><p>
  <em>"Am I doing something in violation of the treaty?" </em>
</p><p>Jacob tilted his head, trying to figure out if he was, but found that no, he wasn't.</p><p>
  <em>"Didn't think so."</em>
</p><p>The wolf had been perplexed because apparently this vampire could read his mind. He thought about turning back to normal, but he didn't have any clothes on him. They were stashed in the phasing spot. </p><p>
  <em>"I can turn around."</em>
</p><p>And then Edward did with an eyeroll, and told Jacob to go ahead. And he did, this one didn't seem like a terrible threat at the moment. </p><p>
  <em>"You're a mind reader."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a shifter."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not doing anything, but I'm keeping an eye on you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Watch away."</em>
</p><p>Edward had shrugged and sat down on the ground, still facing away as he started reading. </p><p>So it became tradition, he went to the pasture at the same time every day, and when Sam discovered that they were spending so much time together, he threatened to tear Edward apart. The wolf in Jacob growled, ready to protect the vampire and it was then he knew that he had imprinted on Edward. </p><p>"Do you remember what we were doing that day in the pasture?" Edward asked, raising a brow as he opened his book, and Jacob glared at him. They had just been kissing a little, but that was enough for Sam to be furious. </p><p>That was the first time Jacob had felt under Edward's shirt, his defined abs and smooth skin. At 16 years old, that was the most exciting thing he'd ever done. </p><p>Edward smiled at the thought, turning back to his book. </p><p>"It was nice having private time," Jacob said, wrapping an arm around Edward's shoulders. "Haven't had that in a while."</p><p>And they hadn't, before Edward went hunting for a few days, Jacob had been working on school stuff and was helping his dad because his past medication was making him very tired. It had been stressful before Carlisle switched his meds. And while in the house with all of the Cullens he was self-conscious about noises he made, especially after the last time they had sex in the house and Jacob went downstairs to get some water after and found Emmett and Jasper at the kitchen table, laughing to themselves. </p><p>He tried to get Edward to stay at his father's house with him a few nights, but it was too sunny for him to go anywhere. </p><p>"We'll have a week to get plenty of time alone," Edward whispered, leaning in to kiss under Jacob's jaw. "Though if you keep thinking about it, we might have to start a little early. </p>
<hr/><p>Between the flight and driving, they didn't get to the lake house until the sun was almost set. It was a little sunny on Torch Lake that day, but the rest of the weekend was supposed to be cloudy, even with a little rain, which was perfect for them to spend some time outside. </p><p>The house was larger than Jacob anticipated, the wall facing the lake made entirely out of windows that showed the deck and the sparkling water. Most of the Cullen's vacation homes were smaller, since only two of them would go at a time, but this looked big enough for at least four. </p><p>"Carlisle wanted somewhere that we could relocate to if needed," Edward said, setting the bags down in the living room. "When we were having issues with the Voltouri, he wanted to make sure we had somewhere safe to go. Most of these houses are vacation homes so fewer people could see us." </p><p>"No one would be on vacation up here on a rainy weekend," Jacob said, staring out at the lone boat on the lake as it glided over the water. Edward stood on his toes behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder. </p><p>"Perfect time for a swim," He said, wrapping his hands around Jacob's hips. "Once it's dark out and no one will be able to see us."</p><p>"Are suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms to entwine his finger's with Edwards on his hips, the cold seeping into his skin like ice. </p><p>"C'mon, Jakey," Edward teased, and Jacob groaned, deflating as his mood soured a little. </p><p>"I hate when you call me that," He said, turning around to fully face his husband. "I hated it when my sisters did too." </p><p>"I'm only teasing you, Lovey," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "Go eat, I'll unpack." </p><p>Jacob nodded, heading to the kitchen where they had dropped fast food bags. They had stopped at the last burger place they passed, and Jacob was grateful because there was only so much gas station and airport snacks he could eat in a day, especially when he was feeling kind of jet-lagged. </p><p>He dug into the bags, satisfying his hunger and his wolf. It kind of worked out because Jacob regularly ate enough for two people, so it didn't look weird if they ordered two meals for carryout. Edward regularly teased him about his appetite, not that Jacob cared about that. He needed the food to sustain his shapeshifting. It took so much energy to do that when they're hunting, he usually sleeps in his wolf form to conserve energy. </p><p>"What is that song?" Edward asked from the bedroom, and Jacob only then realized he had been bopping along to a song stuck in his head. </p><p>"Fall Out Boy," Jake called back as he cleaned up the wrappers from his food. He turned when Edward appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, wearing one of Jacob's t-shirts and a pair of his little silk boxer-briefs. </p><p>"Hm. You'll have to play it for me," Edward said. He had his hands behind his back, braced on the corner of the door frame. The position pushed his slender hips forward, and Jacob was incredibly distracted by the expanse of pale skin he could see down his husband's legs. "There's a king sized bed in here. Would you care to join me?"</p><p>Jacob growled quietly, abandoning the bags on the counter and running at Edward. The vampire squealed as Jacob scooped him up, wrapping his legs around his torso and leaning in for a searing kiss. Jacob walked them into the bedroom and tossed Edward onto the bed. </p><p>One thing Edward loved about Jacob was his ability to match. Match wits, match strength, match speed. While he wasn't as fast or strong, he could lift Edward and toss him just as well as any vampire without it being malicious. For so long, Edward was used to being the strongest, the fastest, and to find someone who could rise to the challenge was incredible. Jacob could tell when to be soft, or when to be rough, it was almost like he <em>could</em> read Edward's mind.</p><p>Jacob growled again, playfully, as he crawled up the bed and over Edward. It was nice to be dwarfed every so often, to feel smaller or weaker. It made him feel almost human. While Rosalie and Emmett got off on their own strength, their own inhumanness, Edward wanted to feel as vulnerable and human as possible. It was easy to feel Jacob's warmth as it seeped into him and made him feel almost as if he had blood in his veins, or to have someone look at him and not just see a beautiful creature, but a beautiful <em>person.</em> Being Jacob's imprint made him feel so special and cared for, not just because of his beauty as a vampire, but because his being meant something to someone, almost like Edward had a <em>soul</em> and a <em>soulmate.</em></p><p>His eyes pricked as he clutched onto Jacob's back. The shifter was kissing down his neck, doing his damndest to leave a mark despite it being impossible, and Edward was overwhelmed. It wasn't like this was new, the wolf in Jacob, the alpha of the pack, had a desire to mark, but the fact that he even try made Edward feel so normal. </p><p>"What's going on, Sweetheart?" Jacob whispered against his neck, his warm hands skimming down Edward's sides. "You're quiet." </p><p>"Just thinking about how much I love you," Edward mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jacob's back. The taller man pulled back a bit, smiling softly as they locked eyes. </p><p>"You're such a girl sometimes," Jacob chuckled, bringing a hand up to push some of Edward's hair back. "I love you too, you know." </p><p>Edward sighed, hiding his face in Jacob's neck. He couldn't blush, but he was certain he would be if he could. </p><p>"Why don't we take it slow?" Jacob asked, and Edward nodded. He understood, sometimes, what Jasper was talking about. As a human, men didn't think much while they were being intimate because of the blood redirecting elsewhere. For a vampire, his mind was full of thoughts, some that made his chest ache where his heart would be beating. He also understood what it meant to have a mate and not just a husband or lover. It was especially a lot for Edward, since his mind was also flashing with Jacob's thoughts. The flashes of 'imprint' and 'mine' and any other thoughts that bubbled up from the wolf inside. </p><p>"It's dark out if you wanted to go for that swim," Edward whispered, pulling Jacob in for another soft kiss. Jacob smiled against his lips. </p>
<hr/><p>Jacob jumped first, diving into the lake from the deck railing. Edward chuckled as he watched him, his nude body incredible looking in the moonlight. Edward was next, stripping off the t-shirt and underwear before following him down into the water. </p><p>It was a little chilly, not that Edward really noticed. Jacob was starting to float on his back, staring up at the stars. </p><p>"That one is Orion," Edward said to the silent question in Jacob's head. The shifter turned his head and smiled, his eyes crinkling. "Well then come over here."</p><p>Jacob did, swimming towards his husband and wrapping him in his arms. He leaned in for a kiss, Edward's cold lips sending a shiver down his spine. His arms snaked around his shoulders, boosting himself up so he was now the taller one. One of Jake's hands trailed down his back, coming to rest on his bottom protectively. </p><p>"Jake," Edward whined, leaning in to kiss Jacob's neck, sucking as gently as he could so as not to break skin, but enough to leave a mark. Jacob's hand slipped lower, teasing his hole. "You're very ambitious tonight, Lovey." </p><p>"Can’t help it,” Jake mumbled, rubbing his face into the crook of Edward’s neck. His imprint meant he would do anything his mate wanted, anything to make them happy. He’d had a few conversations with Sam and Paul about the feeling, but it was different for himself. Edward didn’t frequently want for anything. He didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, and had been taking care of himself for a century. He had everything he could ever want, and Jacob made up for it with affection and companionship.</p><p>Edwards fingertips dug into his shoulders, careful not to break skin but not so careful that there wouldn’t be bruises. Jacob admired his restraint because the shifter had very little. His animal instinct went to the extreme, and when Edward was needy like this, he never wanted to stop. The chill of his body surrounding him did something that even Jacob couldn’t describe.</p><p>And hearing Edward’s quiet groans and his own growls over the deserted lake was going to his head.</p>
<hr/><p>Jacob had been exhausted around one in the morning, after a v<em>ery</em> pleasant evening, and Edward wanted to shower anyways. He smelled like lake water on top of everything else.</p><p>It wasn’t until he was fully dressed and cleaning up the forgotten food in the kitchen that he noticed Jacob’s phone blinking with a text message. He put in the passcode, their anniversary, and saw it was from Rebecca. It was a picture of her daughter, Sarah, standing up holding onto the coffee table and staring at the camera with her big, dark eyes.</p><p>Edward smiled slightly. They usually Facetimed with Becca every other week or so. She was happy in Hawaii with Soloman and their baby, but she was missing her family more, especially since she had Sarah.</p><p>They had visited when Jacob and Edward got married, but since then they hadn’t traveled to LaPush. Soloman had to travel other places, and once Becca found out she was pregnant, she didn’t want to travel as much.</p><p>Rachel and Paul visited every few months, but that was her twin. Edward figured it was much harder for them to stay apart.</p><p>Edward blinked out of his trance when his own phone chimed on the couch. He set Jake’s phone down, going to check his own. Alice had sent a picture of her and Seth, out shopping. Edward rolled his eyes. He must have asked her advice after all.</p>
<hr/><p>“She’s getting so big,” Jacob said as he waved through the screen at Sarah. She blinked at him, continuing to gnaw on her toy.</p><p>“I know,” Becca whined, turning the camera around so she was visible again. “So where are you guys? Rach said you went on a vacation.”</p><p>“We’re in Michigan,” Jake said, getting up from the couch and heading out to the deck. Edward was gathering their clothes from the night before, and it was drizzling out. “Check out this view.”</p><p>He turned the camera around, giving Rachel a full view of Edward’s back and the lake. Edward was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and he turned slightly to smile at the camera.</p><p>“Too back it’s raining,” Becca said.</p><p>“Eh, this is our kind of weather,” Jacob shrugged, stepping closer until he was beside Edward, the camera still on him.</p><p>“I thought you came out here to show her the view,” Edward said with an eye roll.</p><p>“This is the view,” Jacob smirked. Edward shook his head.</p><p>“You two are so disgusting,” Becca said, but Jacob could see her smiling. He turned the camera around to face him again.</p><p>“Hey, we’re not as bad as Paul and Rachel,” Jacob pointed out, and Becca just rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Speaking of Paul and Rachel, I talked to her yesterday,” She started. “I want everyone to come out here for Sarah’s first birthday. She and Paul and Dad already said yes.”</p><p>“Becca,” Jacob sighed, glancing out over the lake. “I have school and stuff.”</p><p>“You don’t even know when,” Becca argued. “C’mon, Jake, we haven’t all been together in two years.”</p><p>Jacob shared a look with Edward over the phone. It wasn’t like he avoided visiting his sister, he missed her a lot, but Hawaii was known for being sunny all the time. Edward couldn’t go. And on top of that Becca was the only one who didn’t know about shape-shifters and vampires. Jacob and Edward could go to his dad’s for dinner with Rachel and Paul and it wouldn’t be odd that Edward didn’t eat, but Becca would be concerned if he didn’t eat anything the whole trip. She would also be concerned if he never went outside.</p><p>“We’ll think about it, Becca, alright?” Jacob asked with a sigh. “I’ll call you when we get back home.”</p><p>“Okay, Jakey. Love you two,” Becca said with a smile.</p><p>“Love you guys too, Bec,” Jake said before hanging up his phone. “Ugh.”</p><p>“You should go, Jacob,” Edward said, putting a hand on his back, rubbing gently. “I’ll stay back.”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you-“</p><p>“I want you to,” Edward insisted, and Jacob groaned because how could he say no to that? If Edward wanted him to do something, he would, no questions asked. “You’ll have fun with your family, and you can call me whenever, time difference doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Can we go back inside?” Jacob asked, grimacing as the rain started getting heavier, and Edward nodded, keeping a hand on his back as they went inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In comparison, this flight was not nearly as nice.</p><p>Jacob and Edward’s anniversary vacation was very needed, and they enjoyed the time they had to themselves at the lake. When they returned, he called his sister and booked a ticket on the flight with his family for two weeks later. He would be missing some school, but Edward was smart enough to help Jacob through his homework and keep him on track.</p><p>That morning, He and Edward had picked everyone up in a minivan, one of the Cullen’s many vehicles, and Edward drove them all to the airport. Jacob was reluctant to leave, and took the whole time they were unloading luggage from the back to plead with Edward to ask him to stay and cancel. His husband would do no such thing, telling him to enjoy himself and call when they landed.</p><p>“Cheer up, Jake,” Rachel said as she flopped into the seat behind he and Billy. Since his dad was in a wheelchair, they got to board first. “We’ll have a ton of fun in Hawaii.”</p><p>“Leave him be, Rach,” Paul said, tugging her arm gently to get her to sit back and put her seatbelt on. “He probably doesn’t feel good right now.”</p><p>Jacob didn’t feel great, he had a building headache, but he could nap on the plane and ignore it.</p><p>“Thank you for coming with us, Jacob,” Billy whispered, patting his son on the leg. “I know it’s not easy for you.”</p><p>Jacob gave his dad a small smile before leaning his head against the side of the plane and closing his eyes. He didn’t fall asleep right away, listening to Paul and Rachel talk about things they wanted to do in Hawaii, his dad occasionally interjecting. Dad had gone with Paul and Rachel once or twice to Hawaii, but it was a big trip for him, and while Jacob was in high school, it was harder to travel. Besides, Billy wasn’t much of a traveler anyways. He liked home and the reservation and he’d much rather his kids stay close by.</p><p>Jacob had thought about he and Edward getting a house near his dad, but he found he much more enjoyed just staying in his childhood bedroom. They more looked at places in Forks sometimes, a little eager to have a place of their own. The Cullens were great, but having a place to call their own was something they both desired.</p><p>Jacob fell asleep to thoughts of a little house filled with piano music and maybe an <em>actual</em> dog.</p><hr/><p>“Wake up, Jacob, we’re landing.”</p><p>Billy shook his son gently, and Jacob groaned as he opened his eyes. The light in the plane was too bright, and he still had a headache. The more awake he got, the more he was aware of an ache under his ribcage, it burned, intensely.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Dad, my chest hurts,” Jake said, rubbing the spot in hopes of soothing it to no avail.</p><p>“We had some turbulence you slept through, maybe it shook up your stomach,” Billy said, reaching up to feel Jake’s head anyways. “You don’t feel hotter than normal.”</p><p>Jacob tried to ignore the feeling as they landed, but it got worse once they were up and moving. He and Paul gathered the bags, and the older man gave him a second glance.</p><p>“You feel okay?” Paul asked, and Jake shook his head. He didn’t offer any explanation though. He didn’t want to deal with it, and he really didn’t want to talk to Paul about it. They still weren’t the best of friends all the time.</p><p>Rebecca was at the baggage claim, bouncing with excitement when she saw Rachel striding out of the terminals. The sisters ran to embrace while the men continued slowly towards the baggage carousel they were standing by.</p><p>“Jake! I’m so glad you decided to come,” Becca said, throwing her arms around her little brother next, then stooping to hug their dad. “All of you, I’m so excited. Where’s Edward?”</p><p>“He couldn’t come, I think he came down with a flu,” Jake said, feeling a throb in his chest at the mention of his husband. “He said to say hi and that he wishes he could be here though.”</p><p>“He probably caught something out in that rain,” Becca said, rubbing his arm. “I know you said that’s your kind of weather, but it’s not good for you.”</p><p>Jacob rolled his eyes as his sisters and Paul went to find the bags. If only she knew. He tried to take a deep breath, grimacing when his chest hurt.</p><p>“Go outside and call him, let him know we landed,” Billy said, patting his son’s leg. “Might make you feel better.”</p><p>Jacob nodded, glad for the excuse to escape. It had been a long, long time since he was with his big sisters at the same time, they got kind of overwhelming for him. He headed out towards the front of the airport and sucked in a deep breath of fresh air when he stepped out. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed.</p><p>
  <em>“I was just thinking about you, Lovey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gross!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, Em. Did you have a good flight?” </em>
</p><p>“I slept for most of it,” Jacob said, feeling himself be able to breathe a bit better. “I miss you a ton. I can’t believe how much I miss you.”</p><p>
  <em>“I miss you too, Jake. Seth is making me go to the movies with him tomorrow.” </em>
</p><p>“I told him to keep an eye on you,” Jake said with a smirk. “You know how serious he takes that stuff. We’re going to have to have a room for Seth whenever we get our own place.”</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, he’s our child.” </em>
</p><p>“So he says,” Jake chuckled. He turned and glanced at the door as it opened, his family appearing and looking around for him. “But hey, we’ve got our bags so I think we’re going to head back to Becca’s, alright? I’ll call you tonight.”</p><p>
  <em>“Looking forward to it. I love you.”</em>
</p><p>“Love you too, Babe,” Jacob said, smiling before he hung up the call. Once he was off the phone, he felt the pain in his chest come back worse, and he groaned as he grabbed at it.</p><p>“Are you okay, Jake?” Becca asked as they all approached.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jacob nodded, grimacing at the pain. “I must have just eaten something today that gave me wicked heartburn.”</p><p>“Well, we’ve got some antacids at the house,” she said, patting his arm before leading her family towards the parking lot.</p><hr/><p>Sarah was adorable.</p><p>Jacob was smiling, sipping a really gross glass of alkaseltzer, and watching Sarah look between Rachel and Rebecca. She was old enough to know they were different people, but the fact that they had identical faces was confusing.</p><p>“How does everyone like their steaks?” Soloman asked, poking his head into the living room from the kitchen. Everyone responded, but Jake waved him off.</p><p>“I’m not really hungry,” he said. “Thanks, though.”</p><p>“I’ll make another for you just in case you change your mind,” Soloman said, winking at him. Paul nudged him, and Jake turned to see his brother-in-law’s furrowed brows.</p><p>“You feeling okay?” He asked, and Jacob glanced over to make sure his sisters weren’t listening before he shook his head. “Still your chest?”</p><p>“My stomach too,” Jacob admitted.</p><p>“You sure you and Billy don’t want the guest room? Rach and I can take the pullout-“</p><p>“No, no, we’re fine out here,” Jacob shook his head. “Really, I’m fine. Like I said, I must have just eaten something.”</p><p>Paul glanced over to make sure Becca was distracted still before huddling closer.</p><p>“Jake, that’s not what this is,” He said, shaking his head. “It’s because you’re away from your imprint.”</p><p>“I’ve been away from him before,” Jacob said, waving it off, but Paul gripped his arm to keep his attention.</p><p>“Yeah, when he’s out hunting. When he’s only a few hours away and you could track him down fast. We’re across the ocean right now, you haven’t been that far from him before,” Paul pointed out, and Jake had to admit it made sense. When Edward was out hunting without him, he usually felt sad, would mope around for a few days and maybe have less of an appetite, but he usually spent time with his pack and his family and he felt okay. He’d never been in so much pain before. “Maybe go call him, might make you feel better.”</p><p>Jacob nodded, getting up to step outside where Soloman was cooking steaks on the grill. He pulled out his phone and hit video call as he sat on one of the lounge chairs around the pool.</p><p>“Hey, Lovey,” Edward said when he answered the call, and Jacob finally took a deep breath, relief flooding him seeing his mate’s face. He was outside this time, in the clearing they liked to frequent. It looked a little sunny there, but Edward was in the shade.</p><p>“Edward,” Jake sighed, taking a few deep breaths and feeling himself get choked up a little.</p><p>“Jake, Honey, what’s wrong?” Edward asked, and Jake glanced up to make sure Soloman wasn’t paying attention, and he wasn’t, he had headphones in.</p><p>“I just miss you a lot,” Jake mumbled, and Edward smiled sadly at him. “Like it hurts how much I miss you. Paul thinks it’s because I’m so far away from you.”</p><p>“He’s probably right,” Edward nodded. “I’m sorry, Jake, I didn’t realize this would be so hard for you. I should have come too-“</p><p>“No, you couldn’t have,” Jacob shook his head, glancing up at the sky. “It’s nothing but sun here, and besides, you not eating anything the whole time would look weird to my sister.”</p><p>“Well, you know you can call me any time,” Edward said, his face sympathetic. “I’m so sorry, Jake.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Jake shrugged a shoulder. “I think I just needed to talk to you for a bit. I feel better seeing you.”</p><p>“I know you do, Lovey,” Edward nodded again. “Are you going to be okay? Because if you don’t feel like it, I can book you a flight home-“</p><p>“No, I’ll be okay,” Jacob sighed. “I’m going to try and stick it out here. I’ll probably just call you a lot or something.”</p><p>“Well, I like that idea,” Edward smiled. “Because I do miss you too. Emmett and Rosalie have been airing out the house all afternoon, saying how they’re happy to have the dog smell gone.”</p><p>“Of course they have,” Jacob rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Alice and Jasper took me out for a drive to get me away from them. Plus, Alice wanted to go shopping and you know how she needs opinions on everything she tries on,” Edward said, and Jake smiled. Many times the four of them would go to a store just for Alice to try on clothes for hours, asking opinions on everything until ultimately ignoring everything they say and getting whatever she wants, usually something she hadn’t tried on at all. “Then I wanted to come out here to read a little. Spend a little time by myself.”</p><p>Edward did love time alone, though with Jacob, he never got it. Not that he minded in the slightest because they would both lay in the clearing while Edward read and Jacob just watched him or napped. He didn’t want to bother his husband, just wanted to be near him.</p><p>“Well, I’ll let you get back to it,” Jake said, glancing up as Soloman picked up a plate of steaks and started heading into the house. “I think dinner is done so I should probably go inside.”</p><p>“You going to be alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Jake nodded. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Edward smiled as Jacob ended the call. The feeling in his chest came back, now feeling like a stab. He vaguely wondered what a heart attack felt like as he got to his feet and his vision started to black.</p><p>“Jake!”</p><p>“Jacob!”</p><p>“Catch him!”</p><p>And then Jacob was falling into someone’s arms and his consciousness slipped.</p><hr/><p>“Maybe he caught what Edward has.”</p><p>Jacob blinked his eyes, squinting in the light. He saw the shadows of his older sisters standing over him, and felt someone sitting beside him as well.</p><p>“No, Edward wasn’t this bad.” Rachel shook her head. “I think maybe he just needs to eat something, you know how his metabolism is.”</p><p>“Rach, he’s burning up,” Becca argued, and Jacob turned his head to see his dad sitting beside him on the bed. They were in the guest room, not the pullout couch, and Jacob was about to protest it when Paul entered his vision.</p><p>“He runs hot all the time,” Billy said as Paul leaned closer, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“His eyes look normal,” Paul said.</p><p>“I’m awake you know,” Jacob groaned, reaching up to push Paul away from his face. “Personal space, dude.”</p><p>Paul rolled his eyes, but stood up straight anyways.</p><p>“I’m fine, guys, really,” Jacob waved them off.</p><p>“What happened?” Becca asked. “Solo said you were just talking on the phone.”</p><p>“Yeah, I wanted to check on Edward,” Jacob said, grimacing at the pain in his chest at the name. “I must have just stood up too fast.”</p><p>“Jake you’ve been weird since you guys got here,” Becca said, and Jake could tell she was ramping up for one of her lectures that so reminded him of their mom. She and Rachel always lectured him as the youngest.</p><p>“Leave him be, girls,” Billy said. “Rebecca, can you get him some water?”</p><p>Becca nodded, crossing her arms at being dismissed but leaving the room anyways.</p><p>“We have to tell her,” Rachel said, looking between the men in the room. “She’s not going to let it go.”</p><p>“It’s not our secret to tell, Rach,” Paul shook his head. “That’s up to Edward and Jacob.”</p><p>“You’re all so impossible,” Rachel huffed, and Jacob’s eyes widened as she stormed out of the room.</p><p>“It’s up to you if you wanted to tell Rebecca,” Billy said, running a hand through Jacob’s hair. “Under normal circumstances, I’d want you to keep the secret, but we both know why that’s a challenge for you.”</p><p>Jacob sighed, sitting up slowly. He knew exactly why it was a challenge. While Paul had made an effort to stop phasing, it was more difficult for Jacob. Ordinarily, just being around a vampire was enough to keep someone phasing for a long time, but Paul had been making an effort to not phase anymore so he could continue aging. The Cullens weren’t a threat, and the pack knew it, but some members continued to phase and keep an eye out for others anyways. Jacob, though, was going to be around vampires for a long time, and they were immortal. He wanted to keep phasing so he could spend eternity with Edward. Eventually, Becca was going to notice that he and Edward never got any older.</p><p>“I think I’m going to be sick,” Jacob mumbled, and Paul helped him to his feet quickly so he could run to the bathroom before choking out bile.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Rachel? Is Jacob okay?” </em>
</p><p>“He says he is,” Rachel huffed, looking back at the closed patio door. She could see Paul helping Jacob out to the living room and Becca giving him some water. “He’s not though. After he got off the phone, he stood up and passed out.”</p><p>
  <em>“What?” </em>
</p><p>“It’s really hurting him bad being away from you. More than he’s probably letting on,” She said, sitting at the patio table. “He’s not eating, I don’t think he’s had anything to drink, he doesn’t even look like he can take a deep breath.”</p><p>
  <em>“I shouldn’t have made him go, I didn’t think he’d get so bad.” </em>
</p><p>“None of us did,” Rachel sighed. “I don’t know how he’s going to last a week, we haven’t even been here a day. Especially with Becca and Soloman asking questions. I wanted to tell them what’s really going on but Paul and Dad said I couldn’t. I hate keeping a secret from her.”</p><p>
  <em>“So we’ll tell them.”</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em>“If you think Becca can keep the secret as well as you have, I think we should tell her.”</em>
</p><p>“You’d have to talk to Jake about it,” Rachel shook her head. “I don’t know if he wants to.”</p><p>
  <em>“Will he be okay until the morning?” </em>
</p><p>“I think so,” she said, glancing back at the house again. Jacob was saying something to Becca and Dad, accepting what looked like crackers to snack on.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to get on the next flight out. Don’t say anything, I don’t want him to try and stop me.” </em>
</p><p>“I’ll text you the address,” She said, smiling slightly. “Just be careful, it’s really sunny here.”</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks for calling me, Rachel.” </em>
</p><p>“Anything for my stupid brother,” she said before hanging up. She got up and went back inside, shutting the patio door behind her.</p><p>“Who was on the phone, Rach?” Paul asked, eyeing his wife carefully.</p><p>“Just Leah,” She shrugged. “Just complaining about you stupid boys not taking care of yourselves.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Rach,” Jacob rolled his eyes. “Really, I feel better.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you’re not stupid,” she said, sitting on the arm of the couch beside him.</p><hr/><p>Jacob hardly slept. He’d been plagued all night by nightmares of rogue vampires hunting Edward down and tearing him apart or of his pack turning on them and ripping him to shreds or of the Cullens themselves turning against one of their own. None of it likely, all of it terrifying.</p><p>Billy continued to sleep, he was a pretty heavy sleeper, but Jacob tossed and turned. Every time he started to drift he had a horrifying vision of Edward dying in some terrible and violent way, and he would jolt up, sweating and panting and choking on quiet sobs.</p><p>By the time he heard Sarah crying in the other room, he had given up on sleep entirely.</p><p>He got up to check on his niece. He could hear Becca stirring in her room but he was already awake anyways, might as well.</p><p>“Hey, Sarah,” he said, opening the door to her room. The girl blinked at him, expecting her mother instead. “You’re up early too, huh?”</p><p>The baby whined, and Jake scooped her up to bounce her gently, soothing her.</p><p>“You’re pretty cute, kid,” he said, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner. “You look like your mommy.”</p><p>“Well I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>Jacob glanced up at the doorway and saw Becca standing there, holding a baby monitor in her hand.</p><p>“You’re up early,” she said, striding in to pick up her daughter.</p><p>“I had a hard time sleeping,” Jacob shook his head.</p><p>“Still not feeling good?” Becca asked from the changing table.</p><p>“No, I feel fine,” Jacob said, though it was a lie. He felt like someone was stabbing him in the stomach. “Just don’t sleep well away from home.”</p><p>“Away from Edward, you mean?”</p><p>“Uh-“</p><p>“Jakey, it’s okay,” She said, smiling at him. “It’s okay to miss him. I miss Solo when he travels for competitions. It’s harder sleeping alone now. I know you had dad but I’m guessing it’s not the same.”</p><p>“No, not really,” Jacob shook his head. “Edward doesn’t snore.”</p><p>Becca laughed, and Jacob smiled a little. It wasn’t a lie, though normally at night Edward just sat by him and read until morning came around.</p><p>“Want to help me get breakfast started?” she asked, picking up her changed daughter, and Jacob nodded.</p><hr/><p>Everyone was just starting to wake up and eat the breakfast Jacob had helped make when the doorbell rang.</p><p>Jacob’s nose pricked. He glanced at Paul, who furrowed his brows and tilted his head.</p><p>He didn’t give Becca or Soloman a chance to answer, bolting for the living room and the front door himself. He yanked open the door and saw Edward, hoodie and jeans on with the hood pulled up over his head.</p><p>Jacob felt his resolve crumble.</p><p>“Ed,” He sighed, shaking as he was pulled into his husband’s arms.</p><p>“You’re okay, Jake,” He said as Jake nosed at his neck, absorbing the feeling of being with his husband again. Tears spilled from his eyes and he was relieved to feel all the pain lift from his body all at once. “Let’s go sit down, okay?”</p><p>Jacob nodded, letting himself be led to sit on the still folded out couch in the living room. Edward sat on the edge, and Jacob flopped down, resting his head in his lap and arms around his waist.</p><p>“Edward?”</p><p>The vampire looked up and saw Rebecca and Rachel standing in the doorway to the kitchen, one with furrowed brows and one with a smile.</p><p>“I thought you were sick,” Becca said, and Edward sighed, running his fingers through Jacob’s hair.</p><p>“Becca, we have to talk,” Jacob said, swallowing down his feelings and sitting up, drying his face.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Jake?” Becca asked as her family started filing out of the kitchen to sit in the living room. Paul and Rachel flopped onto the other side of the bed as Billy rolled over to his son and son-in-law. Soloman was the last to come out of the kitchen, Sarah on his hip. “What is going on?”</p><p>“Honey, sit down,” Billy said, and Jacob let him explain the stories they all heard as children of their tribe and their ability to turn into wolves. It was just that when they were kids, a story, about the tribe chiefs being able to shift, and even Jacob thought it was just a local fairy tale as a kid. He and his friends as children would run around and pretend to be wolves, Paul included, but as adults they realized how real it all was.</p><p>“What does any of this have to do with what’s going on with Jacob?” Becca asked, looking at her family on the bed.</p><p>“Well, one of the things that is said to trigger shifting is the scent of a vampire, which triggers a need to protect the tribe,” Billy said, and he glanced over at Edward, as did Rachel and Paul.</p><p>“A vampire,” Becca said, raising a brow at her family. “Be serious.”</p><p>“He’s not lying, Becca,” Jake said, gripping one of Edward’s hands. “Edward is a vampire.”</p><p>“What is the matter with all of you?” Becca asked.</p><p>“Is your back yard fully fenced?” Edward asked, and Soloman nodded when Becca gave him an affirmative answer. He gripped at his hoodie, pulling it up over his head so he was in a thin t-shirt. Jacob took his hoodie, gripping it to his chest as Edward got up and headed out the back door, leaving it opened as he stepped into the sunlight. His skin started to glitter, an amazing sight to behold.</p><p>“What the actual fuck is going on?” Becca asked, looking between Edward and Jacob. “What is happening?”</p><p>“This is why we never come out here,” Jacob said, scooting forward until he could take one of Rebecca’s hands. “Edward can’t be in sunlight or his skin sparkles like that, and people would know he wasn’t human.”</p><p>“Are you all nuts?” She asked as Edward came back inside, sitting back in his spot on the bed.</p><p>“Rebecca, listen,” Billy said. “Yes, Edward is a vampire. And because his family’s land borders the reservation, and Jacob is descended from a chief, he is able to shift into a wolf form.”</p><p>“Okay, so my family is crazy,” Becca said, getting up from her seat.</p><p>“Becca, wait,” Rachel said, standing up as well.</p><p>“Why should I believe any of this?” Becca asked, turning on her sister. “This is nuts! You believe this, Rachel?”</p><p>“Yes, because Paul is a shifter too,” she said, motioning to her husband behind her. “I’ve seen it, Becca. They can show you, it’s true.”</p><p>Rebecca was quiet for a moment, sharing a look with her husband.</p><p>“Even if I believed this, what does any of this have to do with Jacob being sick?” she asked, sitting back down.</p><p>“Shifters have this thing called imprinting,” Paul said, finally speaking up. “Essentially, a type of soulmate. It’s a person that you’re drawn to for an unknown reason, that you just have this primal desire to love and protect and take care of, and being away from them is incredibly painful, physically and emotionally. Rachel is my imprint, and Edward is Jacob’s.”</p><p>“That’s why I stayed in La Push,” Rachel admitted. “I was originally only going to stay until Paul was old enough to leave, but I realized I actually liked being there.”</p><p>“So, what, you’re saying Jacob wasn’t sick, he just was too far away?” Becca asked, and Jacob nodded. “This is all a lot to process.”</p><p>“I know it is,” Rachel said. “It was a lot for me, too. But you’re our family, we didn’t want to leave you in the dark about this anymore.”</p><p>“If there’s a wooded area around here, we can go answer any questions you have and show you what we are,” Paul added. “I try not to shift much anymore because it stops me from aging, but Jacob shifts all the time.”</p><p>“Go, I can watch Sarah,” Edward said, and Becca glared at him.</p><p>“If you really are what you say you are, why would I trust you with my daughter?” she asked.</p><p>“Rebecca, that is enough,” Billy said.</p><p>“I promise you, I wouldn’t kill a human being,” Edward shook his head. “My clan and I, we don’t kill humans. I’ve been living off of animals for a century. And I know you don’t believe me, but I swear to you, I would never hurt your family.”</p><p>“Becca, he’s my husband,” Jacob added. “He won’t hurt her, I swear to you.”</p><p>“I’ll stay behind with him,” Rachel said, trying to smooth over the situation. “I won’t let anything happen to her.”</p><p>Becca glared between her siblings before getting up and heading towards the front door to slip into her sandals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>